Little Ranger, Big Power
by ChocolateCookieCream
Summary: Trini and Kimberly decide to do some early morning training. It seems innocent enough, but Trini soon realizes she's in over her head when their bodies start to get too close and it's difficult for them to pull away. Pure Smut. PWP. Intersex Trini. G!P Trini x Kimberly. Trimberly. 2017-verse. Very M-rated.


Trini opened her mouth to question Kimberly's motives for coming down to the cave so early in the morning before everyone else. However, she could only muster a squeak when she turned around and saw Kimberly taking off her jacket, leaving her with only a pink short and miniskirt. It was probably to help her move easier, but all Trini could think was how it really showed off Kimberly's amazing legs.

''I thought we could get a headstart on the guys. Nothing special.'' Kim said, stretching her arms and turning back to Trini, missing the Yellow Ranger's burning cheeks as she looked away.

''But why did you ask me? Isn't Jason available?''

Kim laughed. ''He promised Billy that he'd help with one of his experiments. So they'll be late. And Zack's helping his mom. It's just us two for now. Is there anything wrong with that?''

Trini rolled her eyes at the Pink Ranger's teasing. ''No.''

''Good.'' Kim cracked her knuckles and took a battle stance with clenched fists. ''Come at me then.''

Letting out a sigh, Trini tried not to think about Kim in a way that might cause some tension in places she didn't want. She got herself ready and soon the two of them were sparring, practicing their punches, kicks and blocks. Things started out harmless enough. Well, harmless wasn't exactly the right word. The girls weren't afraid to go at it. After all, going all in was the best way to prepare for the evil forces that they have to face. They dived in to try and overpower the other, and this meant a lot of close combat. This was when Trini faced a serious problem.

She would grip Kimberly's body tightly, trying to hold her in a lock or knock her to the ground, she would end up with the Pink Ranger's body contacting hers. She could feel the heat from her comrade, and it left her feeling buzzing. Her body would rub against Kimberly as she was pinned against the wall. A jolt shot down her body to a particular area between her legs, causing a bulge to form. Before she had a chance to hide it, Kimberly got too close for comfort and felt something jab into her stomach.

She froze and stared at Trini. ''Do you have one of your daggers in your pocket.''

Trini pushed Kim away in a panic. ''This was a mistake. I should go.''

She tried to hurry away but was stopped as Kim grabbed her arm. ''Hey, what's going on?''

''I'm just not comfortable with this.''

''Not comfortable with sparring?''

''Not with you.''

Kim flinched. ''What's that supposed to mean?''

Realizing how her words sounded, Trini sighed and rubbed the sweat off the back of her neck.

When Trini didn't answer, Kim found her eyes wandering downwards and that's when she noticed the tent in Trini's jeans. Her eyes widened. ''Trini…''

''I'm a girl.''

''I wasn't going to say you weren't.'' Kim said, surprising Trini slightly.

''I'm intersex.'' Trini mumbled.

Kim pondered. ''That means you have…''

''Dick and balls? Yeah.''

Kim was taken back by the harshness in Trini's words, but she didn't back down. ''I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. Listen, I'm not bothered. It doesn't matter to mean.''

''It matters to mean.'' Trini said. ''It's not like there are many girls out there who would accept me as I am. I was hoped that when we got our powers, became stronger and faster than before, I was hoping that it would fix my other problems.''

''There's nothing to fix.''

''Isn't that for me to judge?''

''Not if it's because of what you might think others will think of you.'' Kim stepped closer, making Trini shiver with nerves and excitement. ''You can learn to love and be proud of yourself without worrying about others judging you. And we're a team. You don't have to hide who you really are.''

Trini slowly nodded, her smile returning listening to Kim's words of encouragement. Then she snickered. ''What you think I should have a size contest with the guys?''

Kim laughed with Trini. ''That's not what I meant. Though, I'm going to take a guess and say you'd win that contest.''

Trini didn't know what made her gasp, Kim's words or the Pink Ranger's wink soon afterwards. Her heart raced as she decided to play along. ''It's hard for you to tell.''

''Should I take a closer look?'' Kim stood inches away.

''Maybe you should.''

Suddenly, their lips locked together.

Kimberly ran her tongue over her lips before leaning in for another kiss, causing her and Trini to stumble backwards. Neither one took their hands off each other, even as Trini started to get more into it and take initiative. Their lips were locked with each other, and they were both practically panting as they kissed. Finally, they managed to separate, just long enough for Trini to surprise Kim by cupping under the Pink Ranger's leg and guiding her to the ground.

Kimberly lay flat on her back, wearing a very cat-like smirk as she watched Trini's eyes go down to her cleavage, barely hidden under her pink top, before coming back up to her face.

"Like what you see?" Kimberly teased.

"Like you wouldn't believe," Trini said.

Kimberly glanced down at the large bulge in Trini's pants. She licked her lips, anticipating the size that the shorter girl kept sealed away. Bashfully, Trini started to lift her black and yellow shirt above her head, struggling to remove it as she was rushing. Kimberly reached up and helped her. And not just to get the chance to run her hands along Trini's warm skin, though that was a nice bonus.

''Don't be so nervous,'' Kimberly whispered, running her eyes up and down Trini's toned body.

Trini forced a shy grin, trying to act tough. ''It's not like I've done this before.''

''I haven't either,'' Kimberly admitted. ''But, right now, I know that I want nothing more than to rock your world.''

Trini gulped as she also worked to remove her bra, tossing it away and letting her friend see her breasts for the first time without the obstruction of a sports bra. She could already tell, even with Kimberly still being fully clothed, the pink ranger's bust was bigger. However, while Kimberly ogled Trini's breasts for a moment, clearly happy with the sight, her eyes drifted downwards. She was surprised to see the bulge still growing.

"Now," Kimberly said, pushing herself forward and resting her hands on the other girl's knees. "Let's see what I'm working with."

It almost made Kimberly laugh with how quickly Trini whipped off her pants. Kimberly nodded in approval, looking at the cock in front of her. Not only was it an impressive size, no doubt double digits in terms of length, but she had thick width too. Kimberly wrapped her hand around the cock and looked up at Trini. Trini was looking down at her with a big, big smile. Kimberly smirked up at her and moved closer to the tip. It was agonizing for Trini as she watched Kim's lips move closer and closer.

Suddenly, Kimberly pulled away. Before Trini could question what was happening, her head was thrown back in ecstasy as Kimberly lifted her shirt and moved forward so that Trini's cock was moved underneath and pushed between her tits. Kimberly smirked, listening to the pleasing sounds coming from Trini, as she sank down, letting Trini's cock slide along more and more of her cleavage.

As if things could get any better for Trini, she was treated to a combination of a blowjob and titjob. Several inches of Trini's cock stuck out from the top of Kimberly's boobs. More than big enough for Kimberly to lean forward and wrap her lips around it.

Kimberly's laughter was muffled by Trini's cock. And she was laughing because of Trini. That girl sure didn't know how to keep herself from showing how good she was feeling. Not that Kimberly was going to complain over getting that kind of compliment.

Kimberly moved up and down Trini's cock, making the Yellow Ranger produce all kinds of fun noises. Kimberly ran her tongue along Trini's cock whenever the shaft was inside her mouth, or pretty close to her mouth. Whatever worked. It had a nic1e taste, and Kimberly swallowed a bit of precum that had been produced. And there was plenty more of that coming, too.

"Come on, Trini," Kimberly said, looking up at her friend. "Don't treat me like some Disney Princess. I want you to really show me some strength. Let's see if your training has paid off.''

Kimberly was still bouncing up and down Trini's cock, her shirt keeping her boobs pressed close enough together that Kimberly could focus on touching her pussy through her miniskirt. She could already feel wetness pouring down her legs and through her clothing.

Halfway through Kimberly's encouragements, Trini reached down and grabbed Kimberly's hair. And then she pulled down, forcing her cock into Kimberly's mouth. Deep, deep inside Kimberly's mouth, even pressing into the back of her throat. Kimberly made a burbling noise as she almost choked on Trini's cock. Her eyes watered a bit from the sudden force as she looked up at Trini. Trini was smiling down at her, with a bit of an edge. Good. Real good. That was just the sort of thing that Kimberly wanted to see.

Then Trini started pumping Kimberly's head up and down her shaft, using her grip on Kimberly's hair to set the pace, to control everything Kimberly could do. That was awesome. Kimberly could feel her pussy getting even wetter than it had been, as she rubbed at through her miniskirt.

Kimberly was making all kinds of lewd, wet sounds as she was pushed up and down along Trini's cock, the Yellow Ranger was setting a rapid pace as she finally got into the swing of things. Kimberly stared up at her, loving the look on Trini's face as she held onto Kimberly's hair. Although Kimberly wasn't letting Trini do all the work. She was still touching herself, and her tongue was working wonders along whatever fraction of the shaft was inside her mouth at any moment.

Kimberly decided she was wearing too many clothes. And while her top was still doing a fine job keeping her breasts pushed together for the titfuck, her miniskirt wasn't doing anything but getting in the way of her masturbation. Kimberly started to strip as she got facefucked.

The miniskirt went off to the side, landing against a wall. And then, as Trini kept on pounding in and out of Kimberly's mouth, pulling her head up and down along the shaft, Kimberly started twisting around, trying to get out of her panties without just ripping them off. It was a hard task, and the way Trini was using her mouth didn't make it easier. Not that Kimberly considered, even for a second, asking her to stop. This was way too much fun.

Trini was starting to speed up, moving Kimberly's head up and down faster and faster. Their eyes locked together as Kimberly's mouth was filled and her throat was fucked raw. Trini stared back at her, a hungry, happy expression on her face. Then she pulled Kimberly mouth off of her cock, the shaft slapping Kimberly across her face. And then Trini started to cum. Kimberly's widened as she realized just how much Trini was cumming.

Kimberly squealed happily as her face and boobs started to get covered with cum.

Trini was shooting jet after jet of sticky, hot cum. It landed on Kimberly's cheeks, across her nose, covered her lips, and there were even a few nice, big spurts that landed on the Pink Ranger's chest. Kimberly gasped, feeling the hot, sticky seed cover her skin, seeming to warm her up. She shivered, closing her eyes as her fingers played with her bare, exposed pussy, her panties halfway down her thighs.

"Damn, you know how to treat a girl right," Kimberly said as Trini finally stopped cumming. She looked down at herself. Mostly at her tits, since that was where she could see all of the cum. "You've been saving up, or am I going to get just as much for Round Two?"

"You should know," Trini breathed in and out, her cock starting to regain the small amount of hardness it had lost. "I'm not going to stop at just round two."

"That's what I was hoping to hear," Kimberly said as she stood up, stepping out of panties, whipping off her shirt, and smiled.

Trini ran her eyes up and down Kimberly's naked, aroused body. It felt nice to have someone get a reaction like that despite knowing how different her body was compared to most girls. She didn't think she'd ever have this kind of effect on another girl, let alone Kimberly of all people.

"You're not going to let me be naked while you're still wearing all your clothes, right?" Kimberly asked, looking up and down Trini's body.

"Right," Trini muttered to herself. "One sec."

She didn't put on much of a show while stripping out of her clothing. But Kimberly didn't mind that much. Not with how hot of a body was getting revealed as Trini quickly tugged her pants off. Trini had a nice body. Kimberly had already known that, obviously, because she and Trini had gotten pretty close together in their times saving the world. But it sure was nice to see even more of it. She found Trini's perky breasts to be cute and nice to look at. There was of course Trini's cock, though Kimberly was already very familiar with it. Trini was even obliging enough to shuffle around a bit while stripping, letting Kimberly get a look at her ass. And it was a very nice ass.

Once she was naked, Trini got behind Kimberly. The Pink Ranger smiled as she was pushed down to ground, feeling Trini's front being pressed against her back

"Fuck," Trini said. Her hands kneaded Kimberly's rear.

Kimberly moaned feeling Trini's fingers dig into her ass, playing with it until her wonderful globes jiggled. She wiggled for Trini, putting on more of a show. However, Trini soon wanted to focus on something else. Kimberly's wet pussy that was dripping just underneath.

The next thing Kimberly felt was a hot, hard cock pressing against her lower lips. And that was just fine.

Both girls moaned as Trini slid into Kimberly's wet, waiting pussy. It felt so good. Kimberly was so wet and turned on. And Trini's cock felt so good, moving around inside of her. Her fingers curled up, breaking bits of rock beneath her hands. She felt a big, happy smile appearing on her face as Trini easily slid as far inside as she could.

"Fuck. Yes," Kimberly said, pushing her hips backward, until her ass was pillowed up against Trini. She looked over her shoulder at Trini. "Now that you've got me, you're going to fuck me, got it?"

"Sure thing," Trini said, smiling back at Kimberly. Then she reached down and slapped Kimberly's ass, the jiggles lasting for a long time after her hand made impact. "I'm going to enjoy this."

And she might even enjoy it as much as Kimberly was going to. Stranger things had happened, after all. Kimberly smiled as she started rocking back against Trini's thrusts.

"By the way," Kimberly said, shaking her hips from side to side and feeling the cock sliding around inside of her, pressing against the walls of her pussy in an absolutely great manner. "If you want to spank my ass again, feel free.

''It is a great ass that needs to be appreciated." Trini smirked, slapping Kimberly's ass hard.

''Appreciate it all you want,'' Kimberly replied between laughter. "Just don't stop fucking me."

Arousal bubbling up inside of Kimberly, stoked higher and higher with every thrust by Trini. There was a big smile on her face and her breasts bobbed as she was fucked. Trini fell into a pretty good rhythm. One part of it was fucking Kimberly at a quick, steady pace, driving her cock as far into her as she could. The other was alternating slaps and squeezes on Kimberly's ass and alternating cheeks. It felt nice. Kimberly was gasping for air as she was fucked, and she wanted more. So, so much more.

And then Kimberly got it. Trini's cock was hitting some wonderful spot inside of her with every stroke. It was enough to push Kimberly over the edge into her orgasm. Her first orgasm of many if they got their way. She had a feeling that, despite Trini's standoffish nature, she would be the time of girl who would ensure that her girlfriend came more times than she did.

''Fuck yes! Trini, fuck me!'' Kimberly moaned, her entire body quivering as she came. Her pussy squeezed down tight around the shaft inside of her pussy, clamping down tight, trying to milk it. It was fucking awesome. "I'm cumming!"

"No shit," Trini gasped, her voice tight as she kept on fucking Kimberly.

Kimberly panted for breath, unable to say anything else as she rode through her orgasm. But she didn't slow down for a bit. She kept on pushing herself back against Trini, feeling the other girl's shaft sliding deep inside of her, stretching her out and stimulating her beyond belief. What a wonderful, wonderful feeling. Kimberly loved it, and she wanted more.

And she got more. She wiggled her hips from side to side, feeling the shaft moving around inside of her. The arousal started rising inside of her again. Not as quickly as it had last time, but it was growing, and Kimberly loved it. She couldn't believe how good Trini's cock felt inside of her. And Trini was feeling really good inside of her. Stretching her out, stimulating her, moving in and out, over and over again. And Trini was doing plenty more to make Kimberly feel good. Moving her hands down to play with Kim's ass and also to rub her pussy, feeling the Pink Ranger's juices gush over her fingers.

"You're feeling real good inside of me," Kimberly said, looking over her shoulder and giving Trini a big grin. "You're going to keep it up, right?"

"You bet," Trini said.

Before Kimberly could think of a retort, she started enjoying herself even more as Trini started fucking her even faster and harder. Kimberly moaned and closed her eyes as Trini slammed into her over and over again. It felt so damn good.

Kimberly could feel her second orgasm of the night getting closer and closer. Any second now, she was going to cum again. And then she could start working on her third orgasm. Kimberly moaned from the very depths of her soul as she felt Trini's cock quiver inside of her. And then she felt the Yellow Ranger start to cum inside of her.

Trini had been buried deep inside of Kimberly's pussy. But the first few shots of her hot, hot semen reached even further into Kimberly's folds than her cock had ever managed. And then Trini pulled out of her. Kimberly was about to moan in disappointment, before she felt even more cum land on her ass. Kimberly couldn't believe how much was getting poured onto her ass. It felt amazing, and Kimberly wanted more.

Kimberly shook her ass from side to side as Trini steadily coated it in cum. It seemed like she could feel each and every drop of cum, landing all over her butt. And she could feel the cum Trini had pumped into her pussy slowly dripping out of it, mixed with arousal. Because Kimberly was cumming as well. She was panting heavily, tongue hanging out of her mouth as she came, her pussy gushing. Kimberly felt fireworks going off in her brain as she came and as she was covered with cum.

"Oh wow," Kimberly moaned, her voice so full of happiness that she could barely even form the proper words. She reached back behind herself and slapped her own ass. "Cover my ass with your hot, sticky cum, Trini.''

"God damn, you look hot," Trini said, no longer covering Kimberly's butt. "Seriously, you have no idea how good you look with my…you know smeared all over you."

Kimberly turned her head around to look at Trini with a dopey smile on her face. "After everything we just did, you can't even say cum?''

''I can,'' Trini protested. ''I'm just not used to saying it.''

''Well,'' Kimberly leaned closer to plant another kiss on Trini's lips. ''We'll be saying it a lot. And this look of mine, you better get used to it.''

Trini nodded, lost for breath as she captured Kimberly's lips in another swooping kiss. Their hands roamed each other's bodies for some time before they finally pulled back for some air.

Kimberly bit her bottom lip as she moved her hand down, wrapping her fingers around Trini's softening cock. She started stroking the shaft, her hand gliding up and down the sticky member until it started to grow in her palm once again, causing Trini to moan against her lips. ''You know…I've got another hole you haven't fucked yet.''

''Uh…'' Trini stammered, slowly moving her gaze away from Kimberly's ass to her face. "Are you sure?''

Kimberly grinned, looking down at Trini's cock, which was getting hard quickly. "This little girl seems to agree with my idea."

"It's not little," Trini quickly said.

"Of course not," Kimberly said, rolling her eyes. "This huge, thick, tasty cock wants to fill my tight ass. To fuck my tight ass over and over again until my voice has lost all strength to beg for more.''

''Jesus Kim.'' Trini moaned as Kimberly's hand continued gliding up and down her cock, the shaft slick with arousal and cum. She looked at Kimberly. Then a smile slowly spread across her face. Kimberly smiled right back, knowing that she was about to get what she wanted.

She felt Trini's hands on her, grabbing at her body. Kimberly couldn't stop herself and didn't even try to stifle her squeals of laughter. She was dumped on her back, staring upwards at Trini's pretty body. Then she felt Trini's hands on her thighs, spreading her legs apart. Kimberly's flexible body allowed it. She didn't stop spreading her legs apart until she was almost preforming a split. Her pussy was on full display. Trini moved in between Kimberly's thighs, her cock swaying from side to side. Kimberly looked down at it in approval. Trini rubbed the hard and stiff member against Kimberly's wetness, lubricating it until it was nice and ready.

Guiding her cock up to Kimberly's perky back door, Trini felt tension take hold of her, a moment of brief hesitation and worry. Just a short little spike of nerves that was quickly stamped back down before she drove forward and took Kimberly ass with a deep, harsh stroke.

"Yes! Fuck my ass as hard as you can, Trini!" Kimberly screamed ecstatically as she felt Trini's big, hot cock slamming into her.

Her body tightened up as she felt the cock slam into her, even harder and faster than before with her pussy. There was nothing that could have possibly compared to this sensation. Nothing that could have possibly made Kimberly feel as good as having her ass fucked by a pent up Trini, who took all of her energy out on her rear end.

Trini's hips were feverish in their bucking of Kimberly's tight hole, showing no mercy, aggressively fucking with all the strength she had as the Pink Ranger cried out for more. It was more dizzying than she knew how to handle, but Trini couldn't stop. She wouldn't stop. She wanted to make Kimberly scream, wanted to fuck the teasing remarks right out of her and use them to fuel her thrusts.

''Your ass is mine!'' Trini demanded, pounding into Kimberly harder.

"My ass is yours, and I want to take it as hard as you can give it to me, please don't stop! Fuck me, Trini!" Kimberly screamed, throwing her head back and whimpering with pleasure.

Trini groaned and grunted, fucking Kimberly like a wild animal in heat. They were both driven out of control, becoming swept up in the frenzied emotions and erotic tension between them. This was like nothing either had ever felt before, and the crazed, desperate glee was too much for them to ever want to make stop.

The tightness and heat of Kimberly's ass did things to Trini that made all the emotions worth it, made her really lose herself to the bliss and resulted in the Yellow Ranger reaching her climax first despite her best efforts to hold off. She buried herself to the hilt inside of Kimberly's ass with one final deep, hard stroke, making her squeal and twist as she came again. She bucked back and forth, losing herself to the hot release.

The noises Kimberly made as she came from having her ass pumped full of cum were completely out of control and utterly devoid of shame or decency, her hips twisting and bucking as she gave herself up totally to the pleasure. She was a gasping wreck happily giving herself up entirely to the pleasure, to the rawness and indecency that took such brutal hold of her.

Pleasure consumed them both, left them dizzy and aching. They were full of gleeful, lingering pleasures that had both of them pulling apart, Trini collapsing on top of Kimberly as they held each other in a loving and tender embrace.

''Thanks.'' Trini said out of the blue.

''Thank you.''

''No, I mean with what you said earlier. I mean it. I know I don't act sincere all the time, but I mean it. Thank you for telling me to try and be proud of myself.''

Kim smiled brighter. ''Always here for you.''

A nervous sound bubbled up in Trini's throat as she tried to speak. ''So…are we girlfriend and girlfriend?''

''I don't know, are you asking?'' Kim teased.

''Maybe I am.''

''Hmm, I'll have to think on it.'' Kimberly said as she rolled herself back on top before slamming herself down onto Trini's cock and they resumed their passionate embrace once more.

**XXX**

**WHAT UP PEEPS? I SHIP KIM AND TRINI FROM THE 2017 SO MUCH AND I'M SADDENED THAT IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE WE'LL BE GETTING A SEQUEL WITH THEM. STILL, MULTIVERSE IS A THING IN POWER RANGERS SO I HAVE NO DOUBT THAT THE FIVE HEROES ARE STILL SAVING THE WORLD YEARS LATER. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED THIS STORY WITH THESE TWO AMAZING AND STRONG LADIES. AS IT'S CHRISTMAS I'VE UPDATED A FEW STORIES TOGETHER TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING SUPPORT. I ALSO HAVE A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE THAT YOU CAN HAVE A LOOK AT AS WELL. THANK YOU AND TA-TA FOR NOW.**

**I ALSO HAVE A P/A/T/R/E/O/N. IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE NEW CHAPTERS A WEEK EARLY, GET THE LATEST NEWS ABOUT MY WORKS IN PROGRESS, AND EVEN READ EXCLUSIVE STORIES THAT I WON'T RELEASE ANYWHERE ELSE, YOU CAN DONATE TO THE TIER YOU LIKE. THANK YOU.**


End file.
